This invention relates to cameras and more particularly to the mounting and driving of the reflecting mirror and also the image focusing screen of reflex cameras.
In single lens reflex cameras the image of the subject to be photographed is viewed through the lens on a focusing screen. In such cameras a mirror is disposed between the lens and the shutter, the shutter being in front of the film. When viewing and composing the subject, the mirror is angularly disposed so as to reflect the image received through the lens onto the screen. However, when the shutter is activated the mirror must move out of the path of the light rays to permit the rays to pass through the shutter and onto the film. To this end the mirrors in the prior art are generally mounted to pivotably swing out of the path between the lens and the shutter when the shutter is activated.
In most reflex cameras the aforesaid mirror mounting is satisfactory, although after substantial use problems may develop in the actuation of the mirror or in the alignment of the mirror or the angle at which the mirror is disposed when viewing. However, in professional type long roll cameras, i.e., where there may be 100 or more picture frames on a roll, the number of times the mirror must pivot may create frequent servicing or failures. Obviously, such failures can be costly to a professional photographer. Moreover, in many of these cameras, there is little room for the mirror to pivot if the cameras are not to be excessively bulky. The spacing between the lens and the film is determined by the focusing length of the lens, and this length is generally of such a small size that the space for the shutter and the mirror is extremely limited. Despite these known deficiencies a simple mounting of the mirror for rapid removal from the path of the light rays during shutter actuation has not been developed in the prior art.